projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Lady
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Lady. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Lady Intro *This one looks like a pain. Let's finish them off quickly. *I'll finish the job. That's how we build a good working relationship. *Save the talking for later. Let's get this over with. *I'll just put this one your tab. *As a devil hunter, I can't just sit back and do nothing. *I won't hold back. Not like I ever do, though. *If you call me, you'd better be ready. *A few bullets ought to fix their attitude. *You can bark, but let's see if you can bite. *Alright, let's get to work. Solo Begin *Let's clean up and go home! *I can hit them from here! *You can pay me later! *Get outta the line of fire! *It's time. No holding back. *I'll blast 'em away! *I won't let this opportunity pass! *I'll show you the work of a hunter! *I can't hold back! *I don't go easy on anyone! Solo Finish *Mother, lend me your power! *This is the end. Haaaaaa! *Get outta my sight! *I will complete my job. *I will not miss my target! *I will not let you escape my grasp! *I will finish this! *This is the end of you! *I have you now! *Perfect position. My turn. Victory *I have my own work to take care of. *I think you might make a good hunter. *Where should I send my invoice? *Yes, that went pretty well. *It'd be nice if everything went this easy. *Phew, I'm running low on ammo... Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Lady: What's a movie star doing in a place like this? Pai: Things just work out that way sometimes. And Akira begged me to come. Akira: Hey, you're the one who's always dragging me around, Pai. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Lady: Does the B.S.A.A. also hunt devils? Chris: We specialize in bio-terrorism. That keeps our hands full. Jill: You can’t really compare B.O.W. and devils in the first place. Victory Chris: Being a devil hunter seems dangerous. How about coming over to the B.S.A.A.? Jill: You’d be able to fight B.O.W. that are just as dangerous as any devil. Lady: Can I think it over? Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Lady: Chinese martial arts, eh. It'd be easier if you just used a weapon. Chun-Li: And walk around weighed down by weapons? Why do that when I can just kick the bad guys? Morrigan: Either way, its our enemies that I feel bad for in the end. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Dante: It’s hard to work in time for a date with all this fighting. Lady: I thought I told you that I’m not into men who reek of blood. Demitri: Hm? But I haven’t drank any blood for some time now. Victory Demitri: A droll show. It could be that you just don’t understand my refined tastes. Lady: With moves like that? Dante, is this guy joking? Dante: Us commoners just can’t understand the lofty ideals of nobles. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Lady: So as a journalist, I take it you like to keep your scoops close at hand? Frank: That’s just how things worked out. But, the real scoop is still to come. Hsien-Ko: What?! So I’m just some sort of lucky bonus? Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Gemini: Does that bazooka of yours have a name? My sword is called Red Sun! Erica: My machine guns are named Raphael and Gabriel! Lady: Kalina Ann. Do you expect me to scream it out? Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Haken: You really brought out the whole armory. Why put it all onto one weapon? Lady: That machine gun of yours does look very versatile. Kaguya: I also highly recommend my Zankantou Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Lady: These Kouma are demons, right? Then they’re my foes, too. Ichiro: Lady, I’m glad to fight on your side. Sakura: Ogami! Don’t forget our mission! Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Lady: If the power laying dormant in your body were to awaken… Jin: I know. If that happens… Xiaoyu: I’m going to stop you. Kite & BlackRose Intro BlackRose: Bazookas and machine guns... The World doesn't have any of that. Kite: Guns and bazookas could be nice. Maybe we should ask Aura. Lady: Don't think you can drag me into your online game! Kogoro & Mii Intro Lady: You’re a detective, right? You think you can track down demons? Kogoro: I can never refuse a request from a beautiful lady, so I’m willing to give it a shot. Mii: Ahem! Hey Kogoro, you might want to wipe that drool off your chin! KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Lady: Optical weaponry and Phase Transfer Cannons…Let me take a closer look. T-elos: Hey don’t touch me! Get out of here! KOS-MOS: Lady, please save the physical examinations for until after combat is finished. Kurt & Riela Intro Riela: You're really armed from head to toe, Lady. Lady: It's so I'll always be prepared. Kurt: Ready to respond to any situation. I wish we had more people like you in the Nameless. Victory Lady: You should stop fighting wars and become hunters. Riela: Um, well, Kurt, what should we do? Maybe we could try it? Kurt: What would be the point? Don't you want to return home? Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Lady: Do all devil hunters in Japan work with devils? Xiaomu: I’m not a devil! I am a bit devilish though♪ Reiji: She’s just another disagreeable imp. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Ken: You could start a war with a weapon like that. Lady: It's what I need to fight demons. Ryu: If you'd like to try learning martial arts I'd help you with your training. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Lady: What's it like relying upon just one weapon to fight your enemies? Alisa: My God Arc can be used as both a sword and a gun. Soma: ...Mine is simply a sword. Victory Soma: It's over. It doesn't look like we'll get any cores here. Lady: That devour function is pretty nice. How much did it cost to add on? Alisa: It's not something you can just do. Toma & Cyrille Intro Toma: If it comes down to it we always have the Shining Force! Cyrille: Toma, don’t use it unless absolutely necessary. Lady: It must be nice to have weapons that are so compact. X & Zero Intro X: A devil hunter, huh? I look forward to working with you, Lady. Lady: I’m looking forward to seeing you Maverick Hunters in action, too. Zero: We all do pretty much the same thing. Let’s get started. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Lady: Does your guild also hunt down devils? Estelle: We take up any job, with our names as Brave Vesperia on the line! Yuri: Hold on now! We don’t know exactly what she’s asking. Zephyr & Leanne Intro Zephyr: A bazooka combined with a bowgun, huh. Interesting. Lady: Why? Surely you’ve seen something like this before? Leanne: We only have three types of weapons. Victory Zephyr: Not bad, Lady. You can flip pretty fast. Leanne: Your balance in the air is great too! Lady: You two have some pretty strange standards for marksmanship. Category:Quotes